forward to the past
by TM. Wright
Summary: In a world were no one knews her past she is a mystery now everyone is about to find out everything about Raven.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen titans characters or the show  
  
Title: forward to the past  
  
chapter 1  
  
All was quite for once in the titans tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone to rent a new video game. Robin was in his lab working on a new gadget and StarFire was busy orienting herself with earth television. So for the first time in a very long time Raven had totaled peace while meditating. She repeated her three words over and over again while focusing on a place of inner peace. But when she got there something was very wrong. She felt another presents with her. Trying to push its way into her mind.  
"Who is there?" She called into the depths of her mind but nothing answered her back. The thing whenever it was started to grow stronger and Raven had to fight to keep it back.  
"Raven are you OK?" A voice asked from the outside world, pulling Raven out of her meditative state. Once she was free Raven slumped forward and tried to catch her breath. Whenever I was trying to break her was strong and it took most of Raven's energy to hold it off for only a little bit.  
"Raven wants is the matter? Are you hurt? Do you requires assistance?" StarFire (the one who told her out of the trance) asked.  
"I'm fine." Raven answered in her normal voice. Not revealing her fear and confusion.  
"I'm sorry for waking you. But a look like you were in pain." StarFire told her and came up to where Raven was setting.  
"It's all rights." Raven replied and StarFire looked at her with shock. It was obvious she was expecting Raven to be more irritated with her. It was at that exact moment that Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to return.  
"We got it!" Beast Boy said with excitement.  
"He added doom of cyborg zombies 2." Cyborg said and jumped onto the chair. Raven took that minor distraction to escape up to her room and regroup.  
  
Meanwhile in a place far away  
  
"Err. I cannot believe it. I almost had her that time." A dark figure said.  
"Sire would it not be easier just to send one of your many minions to retrieve her." A young girl said. She was about Raven age and she was kneeling in front of the dark one.  
"Maybe you're right Alicia. I'll send you to retrieve her." The dark one said and sat back in his seat to relax and enjoy his plan.  
"Me sir? Surely there are others more qualified for this feat." Alicia replied.  
" It is time you proved your alliance to me. Brain her back or suffer the consequences. Now be gone with you." The dark one said and watch Alicia go. He smiles either Alicia would succeed and bring to grow back and once and for all remove any doubt about where her loyalties lie. Or she would fail and her old friendship to the girl was stronger than her oath to him. In which case he'd have to kill her. That brought a huge smile to the dark one face.  
  
Later back at the titans tower.  
  
"StarFire I'm sure your work up over nothing" Robin told his friend. Starfire had told him about Raven's earlier actions and nothing seemed wrong to Robin. "Raven is always a bit withdrawn and weird."  
"But it's time is different." StarFire argued but it was no use Robin was sure there was nothing wrong with Raven. Just then a knock came at the door.  
"I'll get it." Beast Boy yelled and ran to the door. On opening it he found a girl standing there in a green cloak.  
"May I please speak with Raven." The girl said and stepped inside.  
"ah.. Sure." Beast Boy said and went up to get Raven. The others just stood and look at the visitor but she didn't even seemed to notice them. Soon Beast Boy came with Raven trailing not to far behind.  
"This better be important Beast Boy. I was in the middle of something." Raven said coming down the stairs but she stopped the moment she saw the figure of the girl. Raven ran the rest of the way down and came face to face with the visitor. "What's are you doing here?"  
" Raven it is good to see you to." The girl replied ignoring Raven's question. She lifted down her hood so all could see her face.  
" I am not one for small talk Alicia. You broke our friendship the day you joined my father's army. So why are you here now?" Raven asked her once friend.  
"I'm giving you the chance to come peacefully. Come home now of your own freewill and no one need get hurt." Alicia offered.  
"I'm never going home but if you think you can take need by force you're welcome to try." Raven answered her. Alicia had on a sad smile and look into Raven's eyes one last time before answering.  
"So be it Raven. Next time we meet its will be as enemies and hear this one way or another you are going home. You have been fairly warned good-bye old friend." Alicia said and with that she disappeared. It was a minutes before Raven could turn around and face her friends. But when she did she saw their faces and she knew she had some explaining to do.  
  
That if for now more to come if you like it. 


	2. the past

Part 2 of Forward to the Past  
  
Disclaim on part one  
  
"This in a long story you guys may want to get comfortable." Raven told her friends. It was an hour after Alicia had left the teen titan tower and no one was about to leave Raven alone until she told them everything. So she finally agree and they were all sitting in the living room (you know that room with the big TV in it) wait for her to start.  
"My father is the ruler of the land to which I was born too. I was his only child. No one would ever even think to ever call my father kind or loving he wasn't built that way. But my mother was the most loving person in the land. She believed that ever living thing had good inside them and that if you try hard enough you could find it. She believed that the same was true for my father but she was wrong there is no good inside that man. My mother how ever would not believe that not matter what anyone told her she just kept looking. To me my mother was the bravest person who ever lived. Then she die was I was five. I can still remember her last words to me. She said Raven the good in people isn't always on the surface but if you go deep enough you bounded to find something. Then she was gone forever leaving me with him. My life after my mother die was the most horrible thing anyone could ever think of. My mother was the only thing stopping my father for turning me into his own warrior. My powers were great for someone of my age and my father plan to use them to destroy all of his enemies. The only thing that kept me sane though years after my mother die was my friend Alicia. Her family worked in the castle for my father. Back then she was my best friend. We would do everything together. She'd even get me out of the castle when my father ordered that no one let me leave. For that short time when me and Alicia were friends when ever I was with her I would forget that my mother had past on and I was trap with my evil father who would like nothing better then to turn me into the ultimate killing machine. But as the saying goes all good things must come to an end. My father had found out that Alicia was helping me and he wouldn't have it. So one day he called her to his office. When she came out she was part of his army. She wasn't my friend anymore she worked for him and I told her so. On that day was the day I decided to leave my home land once and for all. My father had taken away everything that had ever meant anything to me I wouldn't aloud him to take anymore. So that night I left and on that night I made a premise to myself. I premise that I would never again set foot on the soil of my home land. My father on the other hand has other ideas were that come up. He wants me back, you see my father never losses and he see my run to freedom as him losing so he will stop at nothing to get me back. I wouldn't go back for anything but my father is nothing if not smart. He sent Alicia thinking that I could not fight my once friend. But he is wrong this once for Alicia is no longer my friend and I will not return even if that means I have to fight her. So that's wants happening." When Raven finish speaking she look over to all her friends who were staring wide eye back at her.  
  
Sorry you had to wait so long and sorry it was so short but please review. 


End file.
